Spring Awakening Parody
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Parody of Spring Awakening. Enjoy!


**A/N: Ok, so I haven't written anything in FOREVER. So here you go; a Spring Awakening parody. I don't own Spring Awakening. Or Blake Bashoff. But that would rock.**

Act I

Audience: Oooh, ahh, you can see the stage. And people sitting on chairs!

Cast: *runs onstage*

Audience: Oooh, pretty.

Wendla: *climbs on chair*

Wendla: Ok, so my mom basically, like, ignores me. Let's sing a song with religious references to express my angst!

Frau Bergman: Wendla, your sister had se…I mean…the stork brought her a baby girl! Yay!

Wendla: Mmmkay…but I wasn't done angsting, Mama!

Frau Bergman: Too bad. Now get…clothes…on and let's go.

Wendla: But Mamaaaaa, I have to ask you where babies come from!

Frau Bergman: ……………

Wendla: Mama?

Frau Bergman: …………

Wendla: Mama, stop with the ellipses!

Frau Bergman: Oh fine, fine. Babies are…well…I mean…*mutters something about love*

Wendla: What's that, Mama?

Frau Bergman: Love…whole…

Wendla: What, Mama?

Frau Bergman: Mmkay, you're educated.

Wendla: Mamaaaaaa!

Girls: Let us angst with you, Wendla!

Wendla: Mmm…ok…*takes random microphone from Anna*

Girls: No sleep in Heaven, or BEEEEEEETHLEEEHEEEEM! *hit high notes*

Boys: *run onstage*

Teacher: Blah blah Latin, blah…

Moritz: *snore*

Teacher: NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!

Moritz: Huh wazzit?!

Teacher: Recite…

Moritz: Oh, right. *makes mistake*

Teacher: Rawrrrr.

Melchior: IF YOU PLEASE!

Teacher: *smacks him* ONLY I CAN BE RIGHT!

Melchior: *sigh* Angst time…another song…

Boys: *recite, oblivious to the fact that Melchior is singing*

Moritz: Melchi, I like, totally had a sexy dream.

Melchior: Annnnnnnd…?

Moritz: AND IT WAS SCARYYYYY *takes out teddy bear*

Melchior: *sigh*

Moritz: *pulls out microphone and begins to ANGST*

Boys: Ooooh, song time! Song time! *angst with Moritz*

Melchior: *joins in towards end of song, because he got bored*

Teacher: *is oblivious this whole time*

Melchior: Fine, Moritz, I'll write ya an essay.

Moritz: ZOMG I LOVE YOU *huggles and kisses Melchior*

Melchior: Dude, I don't swing that way. Hanschen does.

Girls: OMG, like, Melchior is like, the hawttest thing EVERRR.

Martha: I like Moritz…

Thea: *spazzes* MELCHI GABOR! HE'S SUCH A RADICAL!!!! BOW TO HIM!!!!

Martha: ……..

Girls: This actually isn't an angst song!

Georg: *gasp* Piano *gasp* Teacher *gasp* SO HOT.

Hanschen: Mmm, looks like a good time to masturbate…

Girls: *randomly watch Hanschen masturbate??!!!?*

Georg: *is spazzing at the piano with teacher*

Hanschen: *orgy*

Melchior: ANGSTING IN MY JOURNAL!

Moritz: SuperMoritz! Nerrrrr…oh, hi, Melchi.

Melchior: Dude, you look like crap.

Moritz: Oh…well umm about that "essay"…

Melchior: Yeah?

Moritz: I HAD MORE DREAMS.

Melchior: Andddddd….?

Moritz: Mr. Teddy didn't help.

Melchior: *takes microphone out* sort-of-an-angsty-song-but-not-really

Girls and Boys: *sing*

Hanschen: Hey! Why am I the only boy without a solo in this song?!

Other Boys: STFU!

Melchior: *writes in journal again*

Wendla: Melchior?! OMG!

Melchior: Wendla?! OMG!

Wendla: Is it time for the love duet/ballad?

Melchior: 3…2…1…yep.

Wendla and Melchior: *sing said love duet/ballad*

Moritz: I PASSED! *does adorable happy dance that only Blake Bashoff can do*

Boys: ……………….

Moritz: MELCHIOR, I PASSED!

Melchior: Yay!

Moritz: *huggles and kisses Melchior again*

Melchior: DUDE! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

Teachers: CONSPIRACY THEORY!

Girls: Martha…?

Martha: Yeah?

Girls: Do you get abused?

Martha: ………..

Girls: We'll take the ellipses as a "yes".

Martha: Look at my bruisal bruise!

Anna: ZOMG! We must help!

Martha: *ignores her and sings angsty song*

Ilse: Finally! My solo part! Unless you count that part in Mama Who Bore Me (reprise).

Martha: OMG, you get abused, too! Soul sista!

Melchior: MUST…ANGST…IN…JOURNAL…

Wendla: Melchior?

Melchior: Here we go again…*gets microphone ready*

Wendla: No, that part comes later. Will you beat me?

Melchior: WTF?

Wendla: Oh sorry, will you PLEASE beat me?

Melchior: Hell, no!

Wendla: But…

Melchior: *loses control and beats her*

Wendla: *cries out of her own stupidity*

Moritz: Crap, I failed.

Herr Stiefel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Moritz: Mmm…well…guess I'll just angst with my buds then?

Frau Gabor: I offer no help and ignore your suicide threat!

Moritz: *wanders off with gun*

Audience: Crap, that can't be good.

Melchior: *sings angsty song…again*

Wendla: HIIIIIIIIIIII I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK….

Melchior: GTF OUTTA MY HAYLOFT!

Wendla: No!

Melchior and Wendla: *make out*

Wendla: Ummm….

Melchior: *undresses her*

Wendla: Ok!

Audience Onstage: Ooooh….

Melchior: *drops pants*

Audience Onstage: NICE ASS!

Melchior: *sticks it in Wendla, to put it nicely*

Boys and Girls: *watch them Do It*

Audience: *jaws drop*

Intermission….nothing happens…

Act II

Cast: *runs back onstage*

Audience: Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen ne…

Wendla and Melchior: *reprise sex scene*

Audience: Oh. So that's what…

Wendla: Crap. I just did something with the boy Thea is crushing on.

Thea: AND I WATCHED IT HAPPEN *chases Wendla offstage*

Melchior: *shrugs*

Moritz: TIME FOR MY DUET BITCHEZZZ.

Girls and Boys: *scram*

Moritz: *REALLY angst-es out*

Ilse: I am here to save you!

Moritz: HOLY SHIZNIT A PRETTY GIRL.

Ilse: Yeah, so basically, I was a boho for a little while…

Rent Cast Members: Oooh, she's one of us!

Moritz: GET OUT OF HERE! MY MUSICAL! MINE!

Rent Cast Members: Mmmkay. *leave*

Ilse: Time for my other solo!

Moritz: *gets all sad and defensive*

Ilse: But I'll huggle you and kiss you and call you Georg!

Moritz: …….Georg is my classmate.

Ilse: Oh. Right.

Moritz: *rock-ified*

Ilse: *joins in because she's jealous of previous duet*

Moritz: Buh-bye.

Ilse: WTF?

Moritz: GO. GO NOW AND LEAVE MEEEEEEE!

Ilse: Dude, ok, fine. But I won't be there when you come back.

Moritz: *blam*

Girls and Boys: *cry*

Melchior: *guilt trip*

Herr Stiefel: *is being guilt tripped*

Teachers: CONSPIRACY THEORY DOS!

Melchior: Fuck.

Boys and Girls: YAY! ANGST SONG!

Melchior: FUCK YOU!

Teachers: ZOMG. But this song is catchy…screw it, let's dance.

Cast: *flips off audience*

Audience: YAY!

Ernst: La la la, look at the pretty flowers!

Hanschen: Dude, kiss me.

Ernst: ………….

Hanschen: *kisses Ernst*

Ernst: HOLY CRAP!

Hanschen: Mmmm yes baby.

Ernst: I LOVE YOU ZOMG!!

Hanschen: Duh. Everyone does *is creepy*

Wendla: *feels sick*

Frau Bergman: Something ain't right here.

Doctor: She's knocked up.

Frau Bergman: WHAT?!

Doctor: SHE'S. PREGNANT.

Frau Bergman: SHIT.

Wendla: But…I…ohshiz.

Frau Bergman: *slap-ify!*

Wendla: Time to share my inner monologue!

Frau and Herr Gabor: REFORM!

Melchior: Whatever.

Boys in Reform School: * "game" time*

Melchior: Ummm….

Frau Bergman: Bye-bye baby.

Melchior: *is in trouble*

Wendla: *is dragged off* WTF MAMA…THIS ISN'T THE CANDY STORE!

Melchior: *is SuperMelchi, and escapes*

Girls: Shizzz, he doesn't knowwwww….

Melchior: La la la, walking in a cemetery, la la la.

Melchior: *sees Wendla's grave and spazzes*

Moritz: WOOOO, I AM A GHOST.

Wendla: WOOOO, I AM TOO.

Melchior: *razor…*

Moritz and Wendla: OMG NO!

Melchior: *angst-es for the last time*

Ilse: Am I supposed to be singing the Broadway version or Soundtrack?

Everyone: BROADWAY!

Ilse: Oh, ok. That one's better anyway.

Entire Cast: *sings pretty a cappella part*

Audience: *claps*


End file.
